The Night
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash and Heather share a memorable moment. R&R BUbbas!


The Night  
  
  
  
" So what you got planned for tonight bubba?" Nash asked walking past his partner's desk.  
  
" I'm still working out the details, but I got reservations at Ana Mandara for 8 o'clock, then we're gonna take a moonlight ride on my friends boat. You?"  
  
" Nothing too special, but I think tonight's the night."  
  
" The night for what?" Joe asked curious.  
  
" THEE Night bubba." Sending a look over to his friend.  
  
Joe got up from his desk eyes wide open.  
  
" Not THEE night?" Joe smiled.  
  
" Yup!" Nash laughed.  
  
" When did you get the ring? I cant believe you havent talked to me about this!"  
  
" I didn't know I needed your approval." Nash smirked.  
  
" You bet your ass you do!" Joe laughed.  
  
" Well then sir, can I marry Heather?"  
  
" You're sure you want to do this?"  
  
" Bubba, I've never been so sure." Nash smiled.  
  
" Alright then, you have my permission." Joe smiled.  
  
" You want to see the ring?" Nash asked.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
" Alright!" Nash bent over and opened a drawer.  
  
He opened it as if he were trying to keep it a secret.  
  
" WOW!" was all Joe could utter. " That's beautiful man."  
  
" I knew it would be perfect once I saw it."  
  
" I bet, so when are you gonna ask her?"  
  
" Well I was thinking during dinner. But I guess I'll just wait for the right moment. It worked the last two times." Nash shrugged.  
  
" Yeah I guess you're right on that one." Joe laughed. " So you worried?"  
  
" I was a little bit, but I know we love each other."  
  
" Well you always love em man, but can you do it again?"  
  
" I'm gonna do it right this time Joe. I know it."  
  
" I believe in ya bubba. Go for it!"  
  
" Thanks Best Man." Nash winked.  
  
" Aw Gee Thanks." Joe put his hand out and Nash took it pulling him into a quick hug.  
  
**  
  
Hours Later  
  
"See ya tomorrow Nash man, and I want details!" Joe waved.  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Nash smiled.  
  
"Details about what?" Harvey Leek asked approaching Nash.  
  
Nash hesitated. Then thought why not, Harvey was the one that brought them together in the first place.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that tonight I'm popping the question."  
  
"Whoa Boss, that's big news, are we keeping this a secret or …"  
  
"No, just didn't need all the talk from the entire SIU." Nash laughed.  
  
"I see, well good luck buss, she's a great girl, but you already know that." Harvey smiled. " Alright I'm heading out, got plans with Mel, I want details too." He laughed.  
  
"Doesn't everybody!" Nash laughed waving him away.  
  
Nash grabbed his coat as well. His stomach was in knots. I mean its not like he's never done if before. He just hoped that this time meant forever.  
  
**  
  
Nash walked in smelling a sweet aroma.  
  
" Mmm Mmm, that smells good sister."  
  
" I thought you'd like that." She leaned over to kiss Nash.  
  
" Happy Valentines Day sweet heart." Nash whispered through the kiss and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.  
  
" Aw, they're beautiful." Heather smiled.  
  
" Like you." Nash replied kissing her again.  
  
" yeha yeah, settle down cow boy, why don't you set the table, while I finish slaving." She smiled.  
  
"You know I love you when you're cooking." Nash laughed.  
  
"You know I love you all the time… well most of the time." She laughed.  
  
"And what's THAT suppose to mean?" Nash questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She smiled.  
  
The two settled down for dinner and began to talk about their day. Heather complained about having to leave for more groceries like three times. Nash just smiled at her stories. She was so beautiful.  
  
They finished dinner and once she got up to take the dishes…  
  
" Easy there sister, I'm not done with you yet."  
  
" I know we got all night for that." She winked.  
  
Nash grabbed her hand as she tried to take away his plate and went down on one knee.  
  
Had a hundred dollar ring in my hand,  
  
So week and tired I could baring stand  
  
From being up all night praying shed say yes  
  
So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee  
  
And with a tear in her eye she looked at me  
  
It was the moment of truth  
  
I was scared to death  
  
My life hung on what that tear meant  
  
Then she smiled at me  
  
Then I lost it  
  
No one can make me cry,  
  
Make me laugh  
  
Make me smile  
  
Or drive me mad like she does  
  
Its like the curse that is the cure  
  
Bad or worse one things for sure  
  
It's real love.  
  
And I don't know what I'd do  
  
If I lost it.  
  
Heathers other hand flew to her face. She looked him right in his beautiful and trusting eyes and began to cry.  
  
Nash shook his head as if to tell her to stop.  
  
He smiled getting choked up himself.  
  
"Heather? Will you marry me?"  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. She started to smile.  
  
"God Yes"  
  
Nash smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He jumped up and the two embraced.  
  
  
  
I finally found someone that knocks me off my feet  
  
I finally found the one that makes me feel complete  
  
It started over coffee  
  
We started out as friends  
  
Its funny how from simple things the best things we get.  
  
This times is different, its all because of you  
  
It's better than its ever been, cuz we can talk it through  
  
My favorite line was can I call you sometimes  
  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away  
  
This is it , Oh I finally found someone  
  
Someone to share my life  
  
I finally found the one  
  
To be with every night  
  
Cuz whatever I do  
  
It's just got to be you  
  
My life has just begun  
  
I finally found someone  
  
Did I keep you wake?  
  
I didn't mind.  
  
I apologize  
  
Baby that's fine  
  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
  
I love your hair  
  
Sure it looks fine  
  
I love what you wear.  
  
Isn't it too tight?  
  
Well you're exceptional; I can't wait for the rest of my life.  
  
This is it! I finally found someone…My life has just begun, I finally found someone.  
  
" I love you soo much Nash." Heather managed between sobs.  
  
" I love you too Heather." He leaned back and they kissed passionately.  
  
Both ready for their new life together. 


End file.
